


From the ashes a fire shall be woken

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [27]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 27.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the ashes a fire shall be woken

Pepper never thought Extremis would be this...invigorating. At first, she had been terrified, feeling like her life could spiral out of control at any moment. But now that she’s been training, it amazes her how  _ alive _ she feels. She’s well aware that her powers are still incredibly dangerous, but she feels infinitely better now that she’s in control of them. She can’t change what happened to her back then, but by god, she’ll master the results. 

Natasha and Maria have been an incredible help, and she trains with both of them. Maria helps her train in combat, but it’s Natasha who helps her control Extremis. Pepper doesn’t like it that Natasha likens herself to a killing machine, but she understands that Natasha struggles with controlling what was trained into her, and Natasha uses that to help Pepper. 

She spars a lot with Natasha too, but oftentimes their training sessions are calm, trying to help Pepper work with Extremis in a safe, controlled environment. At Pepper’s request, Natasha wears a fireproof suit, and slowly, Pepper begins to get used to controlling her powers. 

“You’re radiant, you know? In all senses of the word,” Natasha says one day, watching Pepper shoot a stream of fire across the room. The compliment startles Pepper, making her blush, and the fire explodes into a shower of sparks. Natasha laughs at the sight, and Pepper feels her face flush further.

“I guess...sparks fly...when we’re together.” Natasha grins at the horrible pun, and Pepper puts her hand over her face briefly, both out of embarrassment and the ridiculousness of the pun. 

“Oh, god.” Pepper keeps both hands over her face now, stifling mortified giggles. “I can’t believe I actually did that.”   


“What happened?” Maria comes in, fresh from a workout, and Pepper has a brief moment of  _ oh god, she’s hot _ before her hands erupt in sparks again. Maria’s eyebrows shoot skyward, and Pepper stumbles backward, her hands coming up over her face. 

“But no one said anything - “ Natasha begins, and then she sees Maria, her muscles on full display in a tank top. “ _ Oh.  _ I see. Trust me, Pep, I’m right there with you.” Maria catches on as to what happened and begins to laugh, and the two of them join her, even though Pepper knows her face is still red.

“We’ll...we’ll have to figure out a way to fix that. But that’s good to know,” Pepper says. “But there you are, my feelings on display for all to see.” 

“Don’t worry, it’s adorable.” 

 


End file.
